1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking armrest support assembly for an automobile or similar motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a locking armrest support assembly with a sleeve which sliding accommodates a rod of the armrest and a cap at the upper end thereof including a locking device which engages with notches in the rod of the armrest to lock the armrest in position. A button is provided, however, in the cap to compress the spring and to unlock the armrest easily when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the installation and subsequent removal of an armrest in an automobile or similar motor vehicle has been a somewhat involved, time-consuming process. This is particularly true in view of the high number of automobiles or similar vehicles produced and subsequently serviced. While some solutions are available which would make the armrest simple to install and to remove, these solutions would not be satisfactory in that the armrest would not be adequately installed to the vehicle and may become unfastened at undesired times.
A locking headrest support assembly using a locking spring is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/580,755, filed Dec. 29, 1995, assigned to the present assignee.